Your Imperial Majesty
by Reigna
Summary: AU. The war was ripping their lives and the empire apart. Her family was suffering, and her people were dying. Was her cause so important that she would give up everything for it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

**Chapter One**

After a quick, lonely shower and her morning meal, she headed towards the door to leave for yet another meeting. She reached the door and glanced down at the two children running towards her, soon to be wrapped around her legs. She bent down and kissed both of them gently, then stood back up while staring at her husband who stood on the opposite side of the hall. The silly boy she had fallen in love with had finally become a man, and now a father. He had changed immensely since the days of their youth, but still not as much as she had. Becoming Earth's leader, its Thane, had altered her views on many things, to the point where she was unable to live with herself any longer. In a desperate attempt to reclaim her sense of self, she gave up her position, and withdrew herself from the Imperial lifestyle she had known for so long. Soon afterwards, her ideas had become more and more radical, and she now found herself leading a large militant faction against the most powerful government in the known universe. The deep eyes of her lover reminded her of all these things, for he had stuck with her loyally through it all. She feared how long he would be devoted to her, for it felt like it lessened with each passing day. She waved as he put on a fake smile and returned the gesture. With that, she left and got into the dark, tinted car waiting outside.

He watched the door close shut and his children run off towards the windows to see their mother leave. She was no longer the person he had once known. The world of politics and wealth had tainted her innocence, and this small wound grew into something that would no longer heal. Her morals had shifted, and now people were dying for her and her cause. She had become so unexpected. Only one thing remained consistent with her, and that was her obsession with the Empress of the Tekkan Empire. His young wife would stop at nothing to defeat this almighty sovereign, and with each day he had become less and less tolerant of her. He hated watching her leave for these daily meetings, meetings that would undoubtedly send people to their graves. He hated what she was doing, but he still loved her.

"Farewell, Bra."

She made herself comfortable in the back seat of the vehicle, slightly leaning back and folding her arms across her chest. The ride was always a tranquil one, the calm before the storm. As physically relaxed as she felt, inside she was incredibly stressed. Five of her bases in the Eastern Galaxy had been taken out by just a few of the empire's elite soldiers. With less than six people at each site, the Empress' men had been able to terminate every living soul within each of her bases without losing one of their own. It was ridiculous. The Empress' elegant and successful style of bloodshed was frustrating, and now her head was filled with thoughts of retaliation. She had been humiliated, and would do everything in her power to make sure orders would be given for the counterattack within the next few hours.

Soon enough the car pulled into the lot of the large yet simple building known by her and her subordinates as "PDD", short for 'pace da dolore', a phrase from a lost language meaning 'peace from pain'. This was her headquarters, the hive for the queen bee. The driver came around and opened the door, and she stepped out and headed into the building.

Within a few minutes, she found herself seated at the head of a long conference table, people filling each seat. They were quietly awaiting the opening words from their young and beautiful leader. She collected her thoughts and looked out towards each of them.

"You have all seen her latest speech, concerning the destruction of our bases. Every one of our men killed, every one of hers unscathed."

She paused and looked at each person at the table, letting her words and disgusted tone sink into each one of them. She started again, more emotionally this time.

"She cannot win this war! We must avenge our fallen comrades; we must take these battles back into our own hands. It is our job to convince the people following her so blindly how corrupt she really is. These are our times, this is our time!"

They focused on her and listened attentively. She had become a powerful speaker, and had won many of them over early in the war because of it. Unfortunately for her, her enemy's words were just as moving, if not more. She had pitted herself against a very strong opponent, and sometimes felt as if she lacked the confidence to keep up the fight. The support of her people and her own morals kept her going, even in these rough times.

"We will not be humiliated any more. We will strike back. The question now is when and how, though I have an idea. You all know of the upcoming holiday, yes?"

Everyone at the table nodded. The holiday she spoke of was the Day of the Great Unification, the day when each of the four galaxies was formally brought together by the former Empress to create the Tekkan Empire. After the current Empress took power, she had declared this day a universal holiday that was now celebrated through each and every galaxy. It was a festive time amidst these tense days.

"A counterattack will be carried out on this day. The Empress will undoubtedly be celebrating, thus delaying any sort of immediate response."

One of the men at the table spoke up, "We cannot plan an attack on this assumption. This is war. No matter what day it is, she will have her guard up. Her slow response is not a guarantee, and we cannot risk more lives based on that fact alone."

She responded quickly, "You're right, and if I felt that this was an assumption, I would agree with you, but I know, I _know_ she will be out that night. The capital is the place where the day is most celebrated, and there is a large hall where the elite will gather and worship her. She will bask in the attention, as she always has. This is an annual event, and she will not even let a war interfere with a time for her to strengthen her presence and flaunt her power. I know her, and I've been to this event…you are going to have to trust my word as fact."

All of them nodded in agreement, save the man that had spoken against her earlier. They did indeed trust her, and all of the insight she had. Being an integral part of the inner workings of the empire and imperial family for nearly fifteen years gave her such credibility.

She continued, "The Empress is an emotional person who has a hard time controlling her feelings. We will take advantage of this weakness. The empire has a small military base located on Sosen. We will demolish it."

"Sosen? What of importance is located there? It is a small planet that has hardly any value to the empire," a woman sitting to the left of her spoke up.

"Sosen is not a very important part of the empire, but, it is very important to its leader. Her boyfriend comes from there, and his grandparents continue to live on the planet. Playing off of his emotions will be key in this attack. If we can upset him, she will retaliate. Hurting him will in turn hurt her. Destroying the base on Sosen is the perfect bait. We would only experience minimal loss, if any, and tempt her enough to do something ridiculous, some sort of act that we can help use to expose her true self. We will turn her people against her."

Once she had finished speaking, she looked around at each person at the table. She had once again won them over; she could see it in their eyes. She relaxed in her seat.

"Now, how about these plans of attack?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

**Chapter 2**

She sat in an ornate chair overlooking the grand hall. There were a great number of people here in her capital today; all to celebrate the Day of the Great Unification. The hall in front of her was packed with some of the wealthiest people of the Northern Galaxy. She too was here to participate in the festivities, hoping to relax a little. She had already made her grand entrance, and the entire hall was on their knees before her. She was not to go participate with the rest of them until her mate showed up, who was naturally late. She didn't know why she put up with him, but he was one of the very few people she was ever willing to wait for. As these thoughts passed through her head, she heard the door creak open and felt the aura of a certain young man walk in. She did not turn around to face him, but instead waited for him to come to her.

Soon enough he was on his knees in front of her, and had taken her hand. He gently kissed it and looked up into her dark eyes as she smiled warmly. The two of them stood up, and he wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her close to him as she laid her head on his chest. He was gorgeous, thus fulfilling her mother's earlier predictions of how much of a stud her mate would turn out to be. They had been dating for a very long time, and it had become obvious to her as well as everyone else that this man was to be her mate and her Emperor. He let go of her, and they headed down to the hall, which immediately quieted and parted as the two of them walked in. The music began again, and they started the next dance.

The night was getting late, and the celebrations were winding down. She found herself itching for some alone time with her mate, so she decided to retire for the night. Her and her mate got into a car and left for her palace.

They reached the palace and got out of the car. It was very late and the usual lively atmosphere had settled down. The two of them walked through the maze of quiet halls until they had arrived at her main bedroom. They continued inside, and he shut and locked the door behind them.

It didn't take long for them to become unclothed and close to each other on her bed. She stroked his tail and soon enough his mouth found hers. She wrapped her tail around his waist as she felt his hands reach around her, and reveled in the intimacy. After a little while, he had let go and decided to shift positions. She lay there on her back, waiting. Something seemed to have stopped him, so she looked up to see what was so powerful that it kept him from taking her.

He sat there with her imager in his hand. She had been so caught up in him that she hadn't heard it going off. Calls were rare at this time of night, and the rough issues of the war had her worried something might be going on, so after a sigh, she forced herself to take and flip open the device. On the other end of the link was the familiar face of her chancellor.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me for interrupting you."

She waved on for him to continue.

"The military base on Sosen…it's been completely obliterated…"

Her eyes widened, and she began to tense up once she realized he had more to say.

"The rebels…after demolishing the base, they went to the small nearby town and set it ablaze. They were killing civilians as well as soldiers…"

"We must talk, I'll meet with you right away."

"Very well, your majesty. I'll be with you soon"

She cut off the imager, and saw her mate look longingly at her as she shook her head. She kissed him once on the lips, then got up and put her clothes back on before quickly heading out the door.

He sighed as he watched as the door shut behind her. This wasn't the first time that imperial affairs had interrupted their personal time, though now things seemed more serious than usual. He could only wonder what would be important enough to put his mate into a slight panic, since he had learned early on in their relationship not to eavesdrop or meddle in her affairs. He figured he'd have to put up with such things soon enough, and that there was no need to rush the process.

He got out of the bed and put his pants back on. He wasn't in any hurry to get back to his own room, so he decided to wander around his mate's. Like everything else in the palace, the room reflected the strength and wealth of both the empire and its leader. It was decorated in the house colors of crimson and ivory, and a gold crest of the empire hung upon one of the walls. He remembered the first time that he had been allowed to set foot in this room, and how in over his head he felt. It was just another reminder that his mate was also the empress of the universe's ruling body.

He continued to walk through her room and found his way to the closet. He turned the handles on the double doors and pushed. For some reason or another, he couldn't get the doors open, so he put more force into his push. Apparently, it had been a bit too much. The doors swung open and hit the racks on the inside of the closet with a loud thud. He hurried inside, hoping that he did not wake anyone or that anyone heard him. He flipped the closet light on and began to look around. The closet itself was even larger than his room, and filled to the brim with all sorts of clothes and shoes.

"Typical woman…", he mumbled as he looked around for something of interest. He glanced about and turned around to head out the doors, when he noticed a small book on the ground. It seemed very out of place amongst the training spandex and armor, so he picked it up and flipped it open.

It turned out that it wasn't a book at all, but rather a small photo album, and an old one at that. He opened it and saw a teenage version of himself flexing his muscles and making stupid faces while his mate looked on and laughed. He smiled and continued through the album. It was full of old pictures of him and his mate, as well as one of her good friends. He remembered when these pictures were taken; it had been the first summer that the two of them had officially become a couple. The girls had been gone for a few weeks, and then returned to Royal for a couple days before they had to go back to school. The three of them were in good spirits, and they decided to goof off and act like teenagers. They fooled around, took pictures, and had a good time, but what he remembered most about this moment was the way his girlfriend had acted. It had been the first time that he had seen her look genuinely happy. He could hardly imagine her ever looking that way now.

He closed the album and began to think about his mate. She was such an interesting woman, and she often confused him. She was a cold and ruthless person, qualities that had started in her teen years but had become worse with age, yet she was so passionate and committed to the well being of the empire. Many accused her of being downright evil, but he rarely saw that side of her. Many also said that there was a noticeable difference in the way she acted when he was around. He was convinced he knew the real side of her, but sometimes he doubted which side that was.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

**Chapter 3**

She moved briskly down the halls, not taking the time to acknowledge the guards that were bowing towards her along the way. She hoped that her mate had not heard her conversation, because then this panic would be mutual. These feelings would be suppressed by the time she arrived to speak with her Chancellor, but for now she couldn't get them out. This was an ultimate low, even for her opponent. Not only had they attacked civilians, but there was a clear lack of military gain. It was a despicable thing, which emphasized how much the person she once had considered a sister had changed. Many people considered her own actions ruthless, but her pride and honor could not allow her to stoop that low.

She arrived at the door to one of her offices and walked inside, finding her Chancellor already waiting. He stood up and bowed respectfully as she moved into a seat near him. He sat back down, surprised by the fact that his Empress had decided to sit with him in the guest chairs rather than behind her desk. He shook it off and looked calmly towards her.

By this time she had been able to control her own feelings, and push out all the initial emotions of fear and panic.

"What went on at Sosen? I want details."

He pulled out a small disc and placed it on the small table between them. With the tap of a button, a holoimage of the planet Sosen appeared.

"As you know, there are two military bases on Sosen, considering its low population. The smaller base is the one that was attacked by Br…I mean the faction's soldiers. We believe that their troops landed around this area, on the outskirts of a small town that is only a short distance from the base. They knocked out the main communications devices, and proceeded to enter the base through small entrances generally used for trash removal on the East and Northwest sides. A small group was able to infiltrate the actual base, estimated to be between five and eight people. From there they were able to knockout the remainder of communications, and clear security locks to make it easier for the rest of the troops to get in. At this point, reinforcements are being sent in from the second base because of the lack of communication."

She continued to listen to the words of her Chancellor intently, and watched him draw out their opponent's entire route of attack on the hologram.

"From here, many of them were able to gain entry into the base, and though our men put up a valiant effort, their greater numbers and element of surprise was able to get the best of us. Our soldiers were able to take out about half of their numbers it seems though…"

She spoke, "…and this is where things would normally end, but no, not this time."

"Yes, the fighting did continue. It is believed that after the attack on the base, the remainder of their forces proceeded to pillage the small nearby town. Upon the arrival of our reinforcements, the town was up in flames, but our troops now had the upper hand and were able to quickly defeat the battered, and considerably smaller, force of enemies."

"Numbers. Give me the numbers," she said curtly.

"We lost 153 men out of the 400 or so that participated. 115 of them were within the first military base, and the remainders were from the reinforcements. They attacked the base with about 225 individuals. After they had taken out our men at the base, they had shrunk down to about 110, and then our reinforcements took out an estimated 104 of the 110 left."

"What happened to the other six?"

"A few of them were believed to have escaped, but interestingly enough, three of them were apprehended after the fighting was done."

"Apprehended?"

"Yes, apparently a couple of our scouts found them in the hills outside the town. They were quickly arrested, and later they found two elderly individuals with bullet holes in their heads near a river that ran through the hills."

_Kami…no…it can't be…_

"Who and where are these individuals?"

"They're at the main base on Sosen. Two of them seem like low-level punks, probably acting as guards for the third member…"

"…well?"

"We…we believe that the third member is the Rongo woman…one of the higher-ups."

"I want her questioned. Kill the other two right away."

"Of course, your Majesty. Who is it that you want to carry out the questioning?"

"We will."

"…us? Excuse me your Majesty but-"

"Do not question my decision. You will make arrangements for our meeting upon your departure from this room."

He acknowledged her statement with a bow.

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"Yes, I believe that covers all that went on."

"Very well. Now go set up things for our little interview. Dismissed."

With that, her Chancellor stood up and bowed one final time, and made his way out the door. She remained there, sitting for just a moment and taking the details of the attack in. Of course this attack was in retaliation to her recent victory, but these attacks were on such a level beneath her own, it was almost humorous. It was such a meaningless attack in terms of military gain. They had temporarily acquired a small base with nothing more important than extra supplies. This was a different sort of battle. Obviously her opponent had disrespected the empire by attacking on a day that celebrated Tekkan's unification, but there was something more. And then it hit her.

She jumped out of her seat and quickly located her Chancellor. She found his ki and teleported into the room he was in.

"Oh your Majesty, I just got finished making arrangements for our departure. We'll be leaving - "

"Tavin! They're not attacking the empire, they're attacking Roeb!"

"Your mate…?"

Then he realized it as well. The only living family her mate had left resided on Sosen. They were trying to get to the Empress on a personal level through the feelings of her mate.

"Such underhanded methods…", he said as he looked at the ground and shook his head. He would have taken a minute to let it set in, had he not looked up to see the wide and glowing eyes of his leader.

"Your Majesty, please…please calm down…"

"How could she?! How could she sink this low?!"

"Please, lets just talk for a minute…"

"I hate her, Tavin…I hate her…"

"I hate her as well your Majesty. She has truly become a detestable person, but there is nothing your rage can do to her right now…"

"Do not tell me what I cannot do!"

"Forgive me. Just let me speak with you for a moment. You know that I only and always will have your best interest in mind."

Her body relaxed and she let her thoughts take control rather than her heart.

"Go ahead, Tavin."

"They are attacking Roeb, but it's only to get to you. They want to take this to a personal level. She wants to hurt you through him…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean we lost the majority of our men?!"

"Ma'am…we didn't have enough time from the point we cut off their second level of communications to our intended departure, nor did we anticipate the amount of fight the soldiers at the base would put up considering our advantage in numbers."

"We were supposed to use the element of surprise to our advantage, not have it used against us!"

She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground.

"You're lucky that I won't kill you now for your mistakes. You have embarrassed both yourself and this unit, and embarrassment is one thing that I just cannot take. Let the deaths of these men weigh heavily upon your conscience."

She let go and he fell to the floor.

"Get out of my face. Go and get Yui."

"Miss…Miss Rongo…she's missing. We think she's been captured."

His words made her heart drop. Yui Rongo was not only one of her most important officers, but also one of her best friends. They had been close friends since their high school days, and Yui had readily joined her faction in its early stages. They both had come a long way, and losing her would be both a blow to her forces and to her heart.

"You're dismissed…"

"Ma'am, I'm truly sorry…"

She waved him on and with that he turned around and walked out the door. She heard the door shut close, and quickly found her head buried in her hands. This was terrible. Sure it could be redeemed if the Empress reacted the right way, but losing so many men as well as one of her best friends was preoccupying her mind. Times like these were when she doubted herself, going back and forth between whether the position was worth it or not. It was breaking down her psych, and she wondered how long she would be able to handle it. These failed attempts filled her with such jealousy and rage, she almost wished she could just go up to the Empress and give up. Her family was suffering, and her men were dying. Was her cause so important that she would give up everything for it?

"_Yes…yes it is_."

She had reassured herself. It was too late to back out; she was too involved to just quit. This war was hers, and she would fight it until the end.

She walked out of the building and got into the car waiting there to take her home. She leaned back and folded her arms across her chest in her usual fashion, and focused on her thoughts until she felt the car stop. The driver came around to open the door for her, and she thanked him as she got out. She walked up to the door and turned the key, wondering if anyone was awake inside. It had been a very long night, and judging by the sky outside, it was still early in the morning. It didn't really matter to her, because all she wanted to do was go in and sleep, but she felt that her heart might not allow her to do so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:** Hope the story is enjoyable so far. I'm very interested to see what others think, so feel free to leave some feedback. Thanks for reading. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

**Chapter 4**

"Bring her in."

Tavin, the Empress' chancellor, stood in front of a desk and watched the guards bring in one of their opponents most high-ranking personnel to a small table and chair. He glanced back at his young Empress, who was sitting atop the desk, with her legs crossed and wearing a smirk on her face. Tavin signaled the guards with a simple hand motion, and watched them bow before departing.

"Your imperial highness."

Yui spoke mockingly as she looked over the one person she had grown to hate. The energetic and young athlete she had met so many years ago had become a tyrannical despot, and now her sworn enemy. It was hard to believe that the woman before her was once a friendly acquaintance.

The empress watched Miss Rongo coolly as her mind was calculating. What she had in front of her was more than a high ranking officer in the rebel's army, but a key to Bra herself. Yui's capture was full of political and emotional potential, and, depending on how things played out, could put the empire at an even greater advantage as far as the war was concerned. Kayko's personal relationship to Yui was the last thing on her mind, and instead focused on how she could get the most out of this pleasant capture. Her thoughts were interrupted though as Yui spoke again.

"It seems you have your mother's good looks, Kayko. It's a shame that people have come to fear that pretty face", she said plainly.

The pointless comment was wasted on the empress, who did not even acknowledge her words. Tavin spoke in her place.

"You will do well to hold your tongue, Miss Rongo. Your comments are irrelevant and rude in the presence of her imperial majesty", he said.

"I speak of a democratic republic and of freedoms."

He grew annoyed with her random comments.

"You know not what you speak of."

"Your father knew the values which I and the rest of this terrible empire desire. He would be ashamed to see you now, good, good, Tavin."

"Do not speak of my father as if you knew him."

"He knew more than anyone the effects of serving under a just and fair ruler, like – ''

"That's enough". Kayko finally spoke up, and with these words she rose up and walked behind Yui. The general felt her heart begin to race as the empress' arms fell around her neck, embracing her. A dark energy surged through Kayko as Yui began to realize firsthand just how powerful the empress really was.

The empress spoke quietly near Yui. "Freedoms, you say? Well I suppose I can fulfill such wishes here and now. You can either answer my questions now, or you may choose not to."

"I will not give into your demands. I know my fate will be the same regardless of what I do." She tried to speak as strongly as she could, but Kayko's presence was sending shivers down her spine.

Kayko continued to speak in a calm and almost gentle voice, "I must commend the ex-thane for having you all quite brainwashed."

"I am prepared to die for what I believe in."

"Then why, Yui, are you shaking?"

The empress smirked as her prisoner fell silent. She glanced up at Tavin, and he took her look as a cue to begin the questioning. He turned his attention towards Yui as Kayko backed up and stood behind her.

"Miss Rongo, who were the two individuals executed away from the base, and why were they isolated from the rest of the group?"

The answer to the question was an obvious one, so it served to be more of a test to see if the captive would be willing to cooperate with them or not.

"Why, you and I both know who they were. They were your mate's grandparents of course, old and weak Saiyans."

Tavin looked at his empress, happy to see that Yui's comment had not driven her into some sort of rage. Actually, he noticed that she had seemed rather unemotional throughout all of this, though he was unsure of whether that was a good thing or not.

He began again, "Miss Rongo, where are –"

"You can stop, Tavin. There is nothing else I wish to say". She relaxed slightly in her chair after interrupting him.

"That is not for you to decide..." He trailed off as he saw the Empress motioning for him to stop.

She smirked. "Apparently it is."

Kayko circled back in front of Yui. The prisoner felt much more comfortable now that the Empress was in her view again, though she still couldn't help but be uneasy.

The Empress stared at the now ragged body of her prisoner. "Quite the general now aren't we, Yui? A sad sight for a person who was once the daughter of a thane."

Yui scoffed at the sound of her past as nobility being brought up.

"I'm sure your parents would be proud of you now, sitting here and having a personal session with me, their Empress. Surely as thanes of some backwater planet, this was something they could never attain. I mean, they have to be proud of you for something, especially after failing their expectations and not even being elected by your people to take their spots. Being trained for it all of your life, and not even being able to win the hearts of such a tiny planet."

"You have no right to speak of such things."

The Empress knew she had struck a nerve. "Of course I do. Unlike you, I didn't have to run away to some pathetic excuse of an army to be put into a position of power. I was born with it."

Kayko continued with the verbal abuse. "See the trouble your "power" has gotten you into? Convincing the people of your planet to join the militant forces, convincing them to turn against the empire. How does it feel to have the obliteration of an entire people weighing on your conscience?"

"Their deaths were not my fault. Your forces wiped them out. My people were carrying out their orders and fighting for what they believed in."

"So you're blaming their deaths on Bra's orders?"

"Of course not...I hold the empire responsible."

"The lives of all those people were spared when they had still sworn allegiance to the empire. It was your forced conversion that drove them to their ends."

"No…you're wrong…it wasn't my fault."

"But it was, Yui. The lives of your friends, your family, your parents…all done away with because of your ideas."

Kayko's words dug deep and were getting a grip on Yui's psyche. Recalling such painful events were beginning to break her down.

"Stop…stop…you know not what you speak of."

Tavin almost felt bad for Yui as he watched his empress manipulate her. The empress had a knack for making people feel worthless, but as a leader of a rebel army he too believed it was something she deserved.

She smirked and moved back towards Yui. She placed her hand on the prisoner's neck, and slowly slid it upwards as she looked Yui in the eyes. Her fingers rested on Yui's chin as she began to speak again.

"It's something you no longer have to worry about. Though they rejected the empire, I still am their empress, and it is my duty to avenge their deaths."

Suddenly, a sharp movement from Kayko's wrist popped her palm forwards into the underside of Yui's mandible, sending her head snapping backwards much harder than the body intended it to. Kayko watched her prisoner, and smiled as she heard Miss Rongo's neck crack.

She stepped back and turned toward her Chancellor. "It is only fair that such people know their worth before they die."

He automatically nodded in agreement, praying that the shock and terror didn't show through on his face.

"Have this cleaned up, and make sure they keep some of her blood for the wine. Get some sleep, Tavin. I'm going to find something to snack on", and with that, she headed for the door.

Tavin bowed as his empress left the room, wondering if Kayko's ruthlessness truly knew any bounds.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tavin watched the light creep over the horizon as he stepped into the car returning him home. It had been such a long day, first with all the festivities concerning the holiday, then everything that had gone on with the attack and the prisoner's questioning. Days like these had become familiar though, and as chancellor it was his duty to live through them. All of his life, he had known that he was destined to take his father's position and be the right hand of the throne. He had watched his father wake up early and come home late, and constantly be concerned with the welfare of the empire. His father was always happy though, and never complained about his job.

The door closed shut and the driver sat down, turning on the car as Tavin's mind continued to ponder. There was a difference between Tavin's job and his father's position, and that difference was the empress they were serving under. Tavin's father had served as Empress Goketta's right hand, even before she had unified the four galaxies. They were friends, and had earned each other's trust early on in their relationship. Once she had ascended onto the throne, she asked him to continue to assist her and the empire as her chancellor, and he happily accepted. Her reign had issued in a time of peace, and his father helped to make sure everything within Tekkan continued to run smoothly. When Empress Goketta felt it was time to pass the torch to her daughter, his father also descended from the position of chancellor, so that it could be filled by his own kin. Of course by this point, Kayko had already formally accepted Tavin as her chancellor.

They drove along through the still sleeping capital city of Royal and the chancellor's thoughts continued to drift. Meeting Kayko for the first time was an experience in itself. It was the summer after her second year of high school, the year that everyone said she had changed, and her true self had finally begun to emerge. Interestingly enough, it was also the first year she had spent the majority of away from Bra, and its effects were obvious. Her physical strength was growing exponentially, as was her ego. She had finally gotten out of her emotional and confused adolescence, and was becoming the woman that currently sat on the throne. Even at sixteen years old, Tavin found her extremely intimidating. He felt as if he were walking on eggshells the entire time she was around, not only because she was an imperial, or that everything he had worked for depended on her approval, but because she was rumored to have quite the temper. Surprisingly, he came out unscathed and with his mental state still stable. It still took a while for her to warm up, and even longer for him to earn her trust, but it was rather obvious from the beginning that he was to be her chancellor. But like everyone else, he had seen her change and change again over the years.

He felt his head jolt forward and the car came to a halting stop.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's fine…"

He shook it off and returned to his thoughts. Yes, she had changed, and those changes are what made his job more difficult than his father's ever could have been. During the beginning of her reign, the immense amount of pressure on Kayko was just as much on him. His new job and lifestyle kept him tense, but constantly dealing with the empress had made him afraid. He knew if he messed anything up, she would not hesitate to replace him, or quite possibly kill him. He was not used to fearing for his life, and had no idea that working as chancellor could be so deadly. Soon things settled down, and they together had made it through the initial segment of her reign. All seemed to be running smoothly, until the former princess renounced her title as thane and put the rebellion into motion. With that, Kayko had become more violent, crueler, and more merciless. She had never laid a hand on him though, in his heart he knew she never would, but watching her kill someone today with a flick of her wrist was far from reassuring.

He didn't know what to think of her. He had a natural inclination to worship the ground she walked on, but he couldn't find himself always agreeing with the way she went about things. He was completely loyal and he respected her, butt there were times he felt she was a little too harsh and cold. He knew everything she did was in the best interest of the empire; she just had a ruthless way of going about it.

The car stopped again, this time outside his manor. The driver opened the door for the chancellor, and Tavin thanked him as he walked up the stairs to the door.

"_At least it pays well_", he thought with a smile, and walked inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**_Getting more into the thick of things now. Feel free to share your thoughts with me. Thanks for reading. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**Chapter 5**

"They'll be arriving in just a few moments, your Majesty."

She nodded as she walked out the door and down the corridor towards her throne room. As much she enjoyed basking in her own power, wealth, and glory, she spent a surprisingly little amount of time in the intimidating room. With its high ceilings and long hallways, the room was used for more formal occasions, as true business situations were dealt with behind the grandeur of the hall. Such an occasion was to take place soon, and that was why the Empress found herself sitting in the most obvious symbol of her power – the imperial throne. She sat there, awaiting the return of her top general. One of the imperial fleets had returned to the capital for the first time in months, and she looked forward to speaking with her general face to face. As Yui was to Bra, the Empress' general had been one of her closest friends in her youth, and was one of the only people she would confide in. The Empress, however, had made it clear that her general's position was not based on personal ties, and that her general had proved herself on the battlefield time and time again. Her general had already begun moving swiftly up the ranks when her mother was still Empress, and upon Kayko's ascension to the throne, her friend had been almost immediately promoted. She crossed her legs and sat quietly as the large double doors at the end of the hall opened slowly.

Infantrymen poured in and lined either side of the hall. They stood at attention until the last one had gotten in line, and all at once they turned toward the Empress and bowed, and then returned to facing the center. The Empress nodded at them, and redirected her attention towards the middle of the aisle the soldiers had formed. Between the soldiers walked a young woman, more highly decorated than anyone to her sides. Upon reaching the end of the pseudo-aisle, she bent down on all fours, practically kissing the floor directly in front of the Empress.

"You may rise."

The general stood, and looked up at Kayko.

"Your capital welcomes you and your fleet home, General."

"It has been a long few months, and we are more than happy to be here."

"Tekkan and I thank you for your protection of the empire, as we are in a time where that protection is needed most."

"We take pride in serving the empire, and patiently await our next orders for its continued defense."

The Empress nodded once more, and with that the general turned around and formally dismissed her men. They filed out the same doors they had come in, and the hall was quiet again. As the last soldier left the room, Kayko stood up and walked down towards her general who had stayed, despite the department of the rest of her ranks. The general stood still as the Empress approached her. A moment of silence passed between them, then suddenly, the Empress reached out and embraced her general.

"It's been too long, Makura."

"Yes it has, Kayko. I've missed you."

They both smiled, feeling excited to once again be in each other's presence. They had spent so much time together growing up that even these few months apart had felt like an eternity. Kayko's actions quickly revealed just how important this general really was to her. Makura was one of her closest friends, and had stuck with Kayko through and through. Throughout their friendship, Makura had often acted as the voice of reason for her often emotionally-charged friend, and was actually one of the people that helped to bring on the now collected demeanor of the Empress. Makura understood Kayko on a deeper level than most, something that was developed through years of rooming together in high school and dealing with the constant changes they both underwent during those times.

They let go of one another and sat down on the steps in front of the throne. Kayko hoped that there wouldn't be a meeting to attend or an issue to deal with for a little while.

"How are things out on the battlefield?" Kayko wondered, hoping to get a firsthand view of how the fight against the rebels was going.

"Just as planned. We're suffering considerably less casualties than them, and our soldiers seem to be loyal to the beliefs we're fighting for. It is war though, and it seems that everyone's hands are being stained with blood. I can only hope it will end soon."

"She should just give up. Even she must recognize that her forces are constantly being defeated."

"Bra is just as stubborn as you are. Whether you like it or not, you were both raised by someone who encouraged tenacity. Speaking of which, how long are you going to have the former Empress out on "vacation"?"

Kayko glowered at her friend. It was true that she had covered up the forced departure of her mother by saying that the former Empress and her husband were out relaxing in the Southern Galaxy. Kayko did not want her mother's interference while she was fighting against someone she once considered a sister. Instead, she had sent them to a remote planet on the edges for the empire, hoping to keep them out of her way.

"They will be there until Tekkan wins this war, and I can take the measures I feel I need to take without my mother's impedance."

Makura sat back, knowing she was dealing with a very sensitive issue. Makura was one of the few people who recognized just how much of an inferiority complex Kayko had in regards to her mother. Empress Goketta's reign was one of peace and immense economic growth for Tekkan. The former Empress was loved by her people, and their unity was something that had never been seen before. Besides her political achievements, Empress Goketta's strength and fighting abilities were unmatched, even by her daughter. These factors ripped Kayko apart inside, as she was constantly striving to top one of the greatest leaders and fighters in all of history. Makura knew that Kayko found her mother as a threat, and had her leave so she could continue to assert herself as the Empress of the Tekkan Empire. It still boggled Makura as to how Kayko could have ever gotten the former Empress to leave Royal. However, that was one thing she was not willing to ask about.

"Very well, your majesty."

Kayko relaxed, and valued the rest of the short time she got to speak with her old friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nostalgia washed over her as she lay in a large tree, trying to avoid baking in the hot sun. This is how she had spent much of her youth, an overgrown monkey seeking solace among the leaves. Her mind bounced between the parallels of past and present as the heat began to overpower the shade. She hadn't been on this planet too long, a few months really, but the days had started to pass slower, their length always seeming to increase.

She closed her eyes and her mind began to drift. Even though she was in Tekkan, she was still galaxies away from her home planet of Royal, just as her daughter had intended. She had left reluctantly, yet peacefully, recognizing that the ongoing war would be even more of a bloodbath had she stayed. Her daughter would have gone to greater extremes to remind her empire who was now sitting on the throne. With the interest of Tekkan's people in mind she left, placating her daughter and hoping to spare everyone from an even harsher war. It wasn't until she arrived on the planet that she realized just how much she was giving up.

A rare breeze brushed through her long, dark hair. As collateral, Kayko had kept her younger brother, Ryu, on Royal, separating him from the former Empress. She was afraid what her daughter would do to her son, knowing the girl she had neglected growing up would not hesitate to use her little brother for any means necessary. All three of her children were in danger, all threats to each other.

Sweat dripped off her face as her thoughts continued to wander. Her son had not been the only thing take away from her on this trip. Shortly after arriving, her husband, his body aging and unsuited for the harsh climate of the planet, had contracted a fatal disease. She had lost Yuushi, her emperor, her mate, and the father of one of her children to nature's cruel hand. Even the imperial family suffered casualties of war.

"Goketta!"

She turned around to see a man hovering at her level.

"Figures I'd find you up here. You never change."

"You know me well, Trunks."

He smiled and settled in a branch next to her. Kayko had not sent her mother alone to the edges of the empire. Aside from sending her mate, Kayko had also forced Trunks and his family to leave Royal to keep him from meddling in imperial affairs as well. Trunks was Goketta's best friend, but he was also Kayko's mentor when she was younger, and Bra's older brother. Though he too was only a half-blooded Saiyan, and a tailless one at that, he had become a powerful warrior and thusly perceived as a threat to Kayko's empire. He forgave Goketta for the affair she had with his father, even though it did put his entire life into a different perspective.

"I've been meaning to talk with you."

She sat up and wrapped her tail around her waist.

"What is it?"

"I'll get straight to the point – how long are we going to sit idly by on this planet, letting Kayko rip the empire apart? Your mate is gone, your son's life is in peril, and we are slowly dying in this god forsaken place. The two of us could easily overtake her and teach her a lesson. I know you are giving her the chance to sort things out herself as a young sovereign, but how many more lives must be lost before action is taken?"

Goketta looked at him intently. This question is what kept her up at night, what had caused her great inner disorder, another conflict between mother and politician.

"Trunks, overtaking her would throw the entire empire into turmoil. Right now, it is more important to preserve the unity of Tekkan."

"Unity? What unity? There are two distinct, opposing sides, one under Bra and one under Kayko. Tekkan has never seen this much civil unrest."

"Despite its power, Bra's faction is small in comparison to the empire. Tekkan is still together, and it must stay that way. Otherwise, these battles will continue on for the rest of our time"

He sighed. He knew she was right; he just hated feeling so helpless.

"I know there's little we can do right now, but we can't let this go on forever."

"I know, Trunks…I know. If we have to make a move, this is not the time for it."

"When will that time be?"

"We'll know, Trunks. Besides, this is something that will take much more preparation from our end. Kayko is not the easy opponent you seem to think she is."

"I just know that the two of us could defeat her on a physical level."

"This war is not another spar, it will not be won on brute strength alone. It would have been over long ago if that were the case."

He laid back and stared up through the leaves of the tree. He wished it was just a spar, just one of their many playful fights between mentor and student. It was hard to believe that the woman sitting on the throne was once his pupil, and that her mother's efforts combined with his own had turned her into the impressive fighter she was now. In her youth, she had been a pistol, working hard to constantly train and better herself, often times at the expense of her emotional stability. He distinctively remembered how proud he had been when she had surpassed him, ascending to a level far beyond his own. Her newfound power had its drawbacks though, her ego inflating and her compassionate side slipping away. He only hoped that his student and his Empress still had a shred of humanity left in her, and that she hadn't completely turned into a monster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are now experiencing 200 times Royal's normal gravity."

The robotic voice echoed throughout the training chamber as ki balls bounced off the walls, trying to land a hit on the young prince inside. He nimbly dodged each of them, and then shot two more ki blasts from his palms into the mix. The balls hurdled towards him from every direction, and he was beginning to tire from the increased gravity and constant evasion. He shot off more energy, and the room began to look more like the night sky, with balls of ki lighting up the dark chamber. He blocked a few of the balls, but his power level was fading, and the prince found his maximum. He crossed his arms over his torso and began taking the full force of the rest of the ki blasts he had fired off. The energy blasts exploded, creating a sphere of light encompassing him.

After the smoke had settled, he wearily walked over to the control panels, and set the chamber back to normal gravity. He slumped down onto the floor and began to catch his breath. All of the training was starting to take a toll on him, but it was one of his only escapes now that his sister was practically keeping him hostage in his own home. At least this time she hadn't come in and teased him about how weak he was or about his earthling blood. Unlike his sister, the Empress, he was only half-saiyan, a hybrid. The two of them had different fathers, and Kayko was always quick to point out the superiority of her pure blood. It was true that the potential of her strength was much higher because of it, but he never could understand her racism, especially when their own mother had chosen an earthling as her emperor and mate. It was just one of many things he disagreed with her on.

He took off his armor chestplate and put his boots back on, shaking the sweat off the thick, green spikes of hair he had inherited from his father. He wrapped his tail around his waist, and pushed a button to open the chamber doors. Ever since his parents had left, he passed his days training and reading, and doing his best to avoid his sister. He was supposed to be off at the academy, but it was decided that it was too risky for him to be at school while the fighting was going on. He hoped that Bra, the woman he too considered a sister, would not try and harm him, but nothing was certain in this war.

The prince walked outside and headed back towards his bedroom. He had been sucked down into a depression since his father's passing a few months back, and the inability to grieve alongside his mother was making it even harder to endure. It seemed that all of Goketta's children were destined to be raised without a father, but he was her only son. He desperately missed his father, and would trade anything to have him back.

"Ah, Ryu, I barely noticed you there."

The unmistakable power came around the corner. There stood his sister in her typical imperial fashion, outfitted in the house colors of crimson and ivory. He looked over at her as she continued to approach him.

"I see you have been training."

"I have nothing else to do."

"That's ridiculous. There is plenty to do here. You're just missing your mother aren't you?"

"She's your mother too."

"Stop being such a mommy's boy and grow up," she scowled.

He really didn't feel like getting into another conflict with her. Her power level was already well above his, and he would have even less of a chance defending himself in this weakened state. Maybe if he stayed quiet she would just leave him alone.

She regained her composure and looked over her younger brother. He was finally starting to grow up, and was no longer the little boy she playfully tormented in her youth. Although they were blood siblings, the fact that she was twelve years his senior kept them from ever becoming very close. She also held a deep jealousy towards him for how close he was with their mother. Ryu received all the attention during his childhood that Kayko had constantly longed for, but never had. People said that Goketta was trying to make up for her negligence of Kayko by always being there for Ryu, which only furthered the divide between the two siblings.

She reached into her pocked and pulled out a thin, metal band.

"Would you have a look at this, Ryu?"

She flung it towards him, latching around his neck, and watched him fall to his knees, grasping at the collar.

"What the hell is this?!" he spoke quickly, gasping for air while trying to free himself.

"It's a little contraption some of the scientists here on Royal introduced to me today. They're calling it a tapering collar, but it seems much more like a death collar to me."

"It's completely draining my energy!"

"Exactly."

She walked over and unlatched the collar, slipping it back into her pocket.

"Quite a useful piece of technology," she said as he lay there, trying to regain his breath, "it seemed to be especially effective on you, since you were already fatigued in the first place."

"What an awful device…," he said, standing back up.

"Well let's just hope that there will never be any reason to have to use it on you."

He scoffed at her words. He hoped there weren't too many of those things floating around.

She walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead,

"Now run along, dear prince. We don't want to alarm anyone else here," she smiled mockingly.

Ryu forced a small bow, and headed back towards his room. He was afraid to defy her, but he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Blood only runs so thick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:** More and more of the background information continues to fill in as the story progresses. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
